Another Tomorrow
by Lady Songie
Summary: A One-shot between Naruto and Sasuke. Their final encounter. No Yaoi, only friendship. Derp.


**Author's Note:** I spent like..an hour on youtube watching SasuNaru…then a Team 7 friendship/love story ish…I just HAD to write something xD This was done in class, so if its pretty crappy. I'm sorry /3

_**This is a battle between Naruto and Sasuke (shippuden time). NO YAOI. Just friendship loveee hurrrr.**_

* * *

Another Tomorrow

* * *

Fighting is their life. The life of the shinobi was never said to ever to be easy, nor was it smooth sailing. It's a hard life, rough, filled with deaths all around. Death of enemies, death of comrades, death of friends and death of even lovers. The life of the shinobi was also a cruel one. It tore friends apart from one another. It broke the hearts of lovers. It ruined the heart, most of all. The one thing that they, as shinobi, must do was to lock away feelings. Save the pain and inflict physical pain unto your opponents.

That was what they were taught. And that was what they lived by.

The two had met once more on the fields of battle; where blood and comrades fell beside them. Eventually fate was cruel enough to force them to meet time after time again, with no victor each time a battle arose. Not that Naruto would allow himself to die, nor would he allow Sasuke to die either. He was still determined as ever to bring back his best friend. His friend that was almost the same as him, though in many ways, his reflection. His inner, dark self. Perhaps even his yin as he would be the yang.

Maybe this was the reason why he couldn't bring himself to kill Sasuke.

In their childhood, they despised each other. Each day they woke up with only the determination to beat one another in everything they did in the academy, and occasionally outside of school such as ramen eating. As the years went on, they grew closer than the best of friends. Their strife to beat each other had strengthened their bond; a bond which they themselves never realized they had until the worst came to worst and they were faced with danger.

As one would sit by himself on swings, wishing for someone to be beside him, the other sits alone on that fishing deck, waiting for a brother to come home and a father to notice him. One with a family, the other with no one at all. One was cursed with a beast and the other cursed by a monster.

Similar, yet different, the sun and the moon. They were nothing without the other…and somewhere…deep down.

They probably knew this.

"_**Naruto!"**_

Why were they brought to this once more?

Why must they face each other over and over again? Why was Naruto the only one who cherished his friendship so much that he risked his life many times just to bring Sasuke back? Or is the question really why does Sasuke bother to chase after the man who killed his family?

Was revenge really what he wanted? Was it really so sweet and tempting that the Uchiha must run from his friends and into that temptation? When they had fought, Sasuke was so keen into killing all those in his way. Well, so he says. Each time they had beaten down each other, not once did Sasuke force himself to kill the dobe. He had opportunities, sure, but so did the blonde.

Perhaps he had second thoughts deep down about his goal. Afterall, his whole life was dedicated to killing Itachi that it had taken over his life. What was he supposed to do so suddenly when all that he strived for is gone? Having a normal shinobi life?

No. There was no such thing as a normal shinobi life.

There was no sense in the fighting. There was never ANY sense in the fighting if they didn't kill each other.

"_**Sasuke! Teme stop fighting me!" **_

The rain drowned out most of their shouting, but reading each other's mouths, they knew what the other said. Their hearts were in tuned with one another, crying out to one another to stop. But they couldn't; they wouldn't. Because deep down, this was probably the only way to show their friendship. In its own sick, and twisted way, it was their strong bond that they demonstrated to the world.

They were head to head again, kunai knives clashing with one another, creating sparks time after time, again and again. Eventually, were several distances away from each other when their chakra levels gathered up.

_This was it,_ they both had thought to each other.

Sasuke wasn't going to give up. He couldn't as he was this far. Itachi was already gone, so there was nothing left for him but Konoha now…or to travel alone down the path he had started years ago. What could he do? How could he face them? The idea of coming home made him shiver with fear as he thought about it. Was he really that scared of returning?...Or was he scared of what they would say to him?

"_**Naruto!" **_Sasuke cried out and charged up his chidori in his right hand. He was going to finally do it!

"_**Sasuke!" **_Naruto yelled back. He couldn't hold back now…if this was what Sasuke wanted…then he would give this to him. Of course, Naruto would loved if Sasuke just came back with him to Konoha where friendships and relationships can be rebuilt. Then a happily ever after…right? But he knew that this was their destiny. A destiny that neither of them could avoid. The blonde made a shadow clone to assist to start creating a ball of chakra in his right hand. He was going to use the rasengan on Sasuke.

Once the two were charged up to their fullest, they ran at each other, over the waters of where they first battled when Sasuke had left those two years ago. Their arms were pulled back and eventually, their powers collided, creating an explosion causing water to spring up from the lake and rain over them.

Naruto and Sasuke were thrown back, and into several feet in the air. The two were unconscious, as they fell, injured, and crashing down into the arms of cold water. Both too weak to open their eyes. But their minds still intact.

Flashbacks through their minds as they both drifted deeper and deeper into the depths…as the light from above slowly faded, and darkness washed over them…they both thought the same thing.

"_**I hope we meet again in the next life."**_


End file.
